Double, Double, Cleo In Trouble
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Used to be called 'She Who Holds The Cards'. Not Complete. The team, plus an extra Cleopatra, try to stop a Betrayer gang trashing a lower level.
1. She Who Holds The Cards

_Author's Notes: This story used to be called "She Who Holds The Cards" but since I decided to add to it that became the name of the first chapter instead._

_Setting: Shortly after "Out Of Body."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I'm just using them to have a little fun ;)_

_Warnings: Yes, it's got femslashyness in it, folks. FF sexual content and mature themes._

_Relation to other stories: Stand Alone._

_Summary: The team tries to bring down a gang of betrayers. Cleo and Sarge get a little closer..._

**Double, Double, Cleo In Trouble**

"Hey," Sarge greeted sitting herself at the table next to Cleopatra.

"Hey, Sarge."

"It's nice to have the lab all to ourselves isn't it? If you ask me this day off is long over due."

"You can say that again."

With Hel and Mauser gone Cleo and Sarge had spent most of the afternoon relaxing and hoping no unexpected missions would spring upon them. After all, it wasn't often a quiet week would pass by and they were determined to take full advantage of it while it lasted.

Sarge glanced over at Cleo's pack of playing cards on the table beside her, remembering her recent desires. After taking care of Raina and learning to play cards she was anxious to discover all the other fun games Cleo could teach her.

"Ya know, Cleo, I was hoping you would be in the mood for a card game."

"Sure, what game?"

"The one you played the other day."

"Mississippi panty twist?"

"No I meant the one you were playing with Mauser."

"Oh." Cleo paused. "You mean strip poker?"

"Yeah." A naughty grin spread across Sarge's face as she turned her eyes to meet with Cleo's. "That's the one."

Cleo hesitated momentarily, thinking over the sexy, older woman's request.

"I thought you said you didn't wanna play that game," was all she could manage to say.

"No I said I'd already seen Mauser naked," Sarge corrected, reaching for the pack of cards on the table. "But I would like to play with you." She smiled, holding up the deck with one hand while her other skimmed across her exposed cleavage.

Cleo smiled widely, the thought of Sarge sitting beside her in all her exposed feminine glory sending tingles up and down her spine. She wanted to jump for joy at the eagerness of her teammate but let her eyes explain her requited desires instead.

Sarge slowly opened the card park and began slipping them through her fingers all the while keeping her eyes locked with Cleo's. She reached her hand out to the blonde placing the deck in her open, awaiting palm.

"Why don't you show me that shuffling trick again?" she asked, slowly letting her hand slide down Cleo's palm, her fingers rubbing against Sarge's wrist as their contact broke.

Cleo grinned in agreement, shuffling the cards while allowing her eyes to search the sultry body of the woman beside her.

"You remember how to play?" Cleo asked, secretly hoping she didn't.

"Yeah, just like the other poker game you taught me right? Only with a much more rewarding victory."

"Right," Cleo agreed, smiling as the anticipation continued building up inside the pit of her stomach.

She dealt the cards and carefully studied Sarge's face as she looked them over. It was hard to tell whether they were each grinning from the anticipation and excitement, from each other, or from their cards.

Cleo grinned as she studied her own hand, not a bad one at that. She'd played her fair share of poker in the twentieth century but had to admit she didn't think she'd be upset no matter how this game played out. Whether she won or lost she was sure she'd be pleased either way. But maybe a little cheating was necessary.

By the fifth hand Cleo was finding it impossible to keep her curious, lustful eyes off the curvaceous body of the half naked woman before her. She'd had to remind herself many times to concentrate on the game and was now kicking herself for actually teaching Sarge the correct rules for she now was having to concentrate at winning.

Glancing over at Sarge, Cleo moistened her lips at the desirability of the beautiful woman. She's admired her since the first time she'd seen her. Enthralled by her exceptional beauty, it didn't occur to Cleo it was her turn.

"Cleo," Sarge's deep, sultry voice called. "Cleo," she repeated, the blonde's attention still diverted from the game. "Hey, Cleo."

Her words finally getting through, Cleo snapped herself back into reality.

"Huh?" she asked, looking up from Sarge's cleavage where her eyes had remained fixated. She pulled them from the mesmerizing skin seeming to glisten and call her by name. "Oh," she said in realization it was her turn. The alluring look on Sarge's face informed her she was flattered by her admiration of her form.

Cleo took the time to think her move through, desperately wanting to force the last remaining garment off Sarge's delicious body. She hesitated before making her move, then relaxed back into her chair and tried to hide her grin of satisfaction. Her hungry eyes scanned Sarge as she prepared to make her move.

"You in?" the challenge in Cleo's voice apparent at the question.

"Oh, I'm in."

Sarge's sly grin only turned Cleo on furthermore. If she still had her underwear on she knew they'd be far too wet to wear by now.

She glanced over Sarge's body one more, her firm thighs slowly rising as she crossed her legs, Cleo's desire rising tenfold at the seductive sight.

"Time to show me what ya got, Cleo."

Cleo grinned, placing her cards face up on the table without hesitation. Sarge smiled, copying Cleo's actions. A wide grin quickly spread across Cleo's face at the sight before her.

"Royal flush beats your straight," she happily informed.

Sarge smiled not seeming to care too much she was down to her last bit of clothing.

"You've got a tell," Cleo informed, playfully running her hand over her bare thigh.

"A what?"

"A tell. When you were bluffing your mouth got this sexy dimple in the corner and you bit your lip a little."

Sarge chuckled as she stood up, preparing to undress herself and offer Cleo her reward for a game well played.

"Cleopatra, master of poker and dancing."

Cleo blushed at the words.

"Among other things," she added.

"If only we could retake the surface with poker we'd have it made."

"If the fate of the world relied on dancing and card playing I'd be the super hero," Cleo agreed.

Sarge smiled, stepping closer to Cleo as she raised her hands to her top, lingering on it while she watched the excitement build up inside the woman before her. She unfastened her top, smiling as Cleo's eyes lit up as she let it slowly slide down the length of her firm body to collapse in a forgotten heap on the floor between them. Her arm extended to Cleo's shoulder allowing her fingertips to gently skim across her flesh.

"I wanna learn all the games you play, Cleo," she informed, her tone making her obvious desire evident.

"And I wanna teach you," she answered, standing to pull the woman into a deep kiss. Taking Sarge's hand, she slowly walked them towards her sleeping quarters.

"I'll show how we partied in my day. Let's see," she began, "there's don't make a sound, striptease…" she trailed off, grinning as the door to Sarge's quarters closed behind them.


	2. Double Your Cleo, Double Your Trouble

"Um, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, guys," Cleopatra doubted as she tried her best to stand still for Mauser's med scan.

"Don't worry, Cleo, this is for your own good," he assured and continued to run the scanner over her head and shoulders.

"But shouldn't you test that new scanner say on a Betrayer or something before you use it on me?" she questioned not entirely assured yet.

Looking up from across the lab Sarge grinned at Cleo's obvious nervousness unable to deny how cute she thought the jumpy blonde was in those situations. For a stripper she could sure be awfully childish and shy sometimes which Sarge had to admit she found very sexy.

"Maybe next time you'll be more careful, Cleo. Won't bump your head," Sarge informed slyly as ever before turning her attention back to her gauntlet as she continued to fiddle with it. With her leg braced up in front of her as she sat on the steps and leaning over the way she was it was nothing short of an alluring position but still somehow didn't seem to settle Cleo's nerves.

"Yes, Cleo," Mauser added. "You still haven't told us. How did you get that bump on your head?"

Almost gulping to herself Cleo's eyes instinctively shifted knowingly at the sexy blonde woman across the way. The grin the woman flashed her back only made Cleo's expression widen and Sarge's grin spread with excitement as the younger woman tried to think of a reasonable excuse to tell the man knowing she couldn't possibly let him know about her rendezvous with her fellow team mate the night before.

"Oh, I um tripped," she finally added, flashing a sweet smile as if to finalize her statement.

"Well, I hope you'll try to be more careful in the future," he informed her.

A small chuckle was audible from Sarge's direction as she spoke without looking up.

"Me too."

Cleo grinned back at the older woman, or younger woman if you wanted to get technical.

"Don't worry I will," she surely informed as if you make a point but Sarge knew better than Cleo's small and unreliable threats.

As Mauser continued on with the scan a low rumble erupted from Cleo's stomach and she placed a hand to it as pain was suddenly and suspiciously evident. It was almost a sick, queasy feeling overwhelming her senses and dizzying her mind.

"Whoa," she let out blinking her eyes back open suddenly. "I don't feel so good."

Mauser backed away looking at his scanner which was now displaying new readings and DNA data from Cleo and tried to override the system seeming to be on it's own mission.

As Sarge watched the looks of both her team mates faces she couldn't help but let curiosity get the best of her and she stood to stand before the blonde who looked about ready to topple over any second.

"Cleo, what's wrong?" she asked watching the blonde force her eyes open again.

"Uhhh," Cleo groaned in discomfort. "I haven't felt this sick since my senior year river rafting trip."

Almost right on queue Mauser was chiming in with some sort of explanation.

"It appears the scanning process has somehow drained a small amount of her energy."

"What are you talking about," Sarge questioned at noticing Cleo's non-improving disposition.

"I don't know. It seems to still be operating in union with the healing tube."

A blinking and alarming sound from the healing tube caught the attention of Mauser and Sarge and the two turned to see the cylinder shaped tube filling with some sort of smoke.

"What is that?" Sarge asked boldly stepped towards the smoking tube.

"I'm not sure," Mauser answered glancing down at his scanner once again. "It appears the scanner and tube have been working together since we placed Cleo inside to heal her head a couple hours ago."

"Working to do what?" Sarge's asked looking to Mauser before reaching for the release on the tube and turning it.

Smoke filled the room and the air around Sarge, Mauser, and Cleo before finally breaking down and settling on the floor to reveal Cleo, eyes closed, lying inside the healing tube.

Cleo's eyes widened at the sight of the second her and despite the fact she didn't feel much better she instantly rushed to Sarge's side to inspect the sight.

"Hey, it's me," Cleo's stated the obvious and reached out to touch the arm of the identical woman. "Is she another Betrayer bot?" she questioned with good reason as the memory of her Betrayer bot came flooding back into her consciousness.

"No I think it's-"

Mauser cut himself off at the sight of the Cleo look alike opening her eyes. Cheerfully she smiled and jumped from the tube brushing herself off as her feet made contact with the floor.

Almost instantly Sarge was pointing her gauntlet at the unknown intruder and Cleo turned to look at her with shock reaching out to lower her raised forearm from her look alike.

"Hey, now," Cleo coaxed. "That's no way to treat a house guest."

With a smile Cleopatra headed over to the look alike and the two began to talk and laugh.

"Mauser, what is it?" Sarge asked baffled as to the sudden appearance of another Cleopatra.

Looking over the scan reports Mauser turned his eyes up to the blonde.

"It would appear Cleopatra has been cloned."

"Cloned" Sarge instinctively rephrased shifting her eyes between the real Cleopatra and the clone who was now searching her way around the lab while the real Cleo tried to keep her under control.

"Wait," Mauser added squinting his eyes at the new findings being pulled up. "She's a chemical clone but her mental attributes differ from those of our Cleopatra's."

"What do you mean?'

"Well her brain scan reveals the new Cleopatra's brain waves are not on the same frequency as our Cleopatra's are. So in turn they're not entirely the same Cleopatra."

"Clearly," Sarge added upon noticing the new Cleopatra's take charge attitude.

Before another word could be spoken Sarge and Mauser looked up to see Hel barging her way into the lab with a look or anxiousness and determination. A look Sarge knew all too well and her blood boiled with the thought of finally getting some Betrayer action in.

"Didn't you two get my call?" Hel asked shifting her eyes between her two teammates.

"Yes," Mauser agreed. "I'm sorry I forgot to inform the girls it seems we've got a little problem," he informed turning his head to the two Cleopatra's behind him who were checking out each other's wardrobe.

"Another Cleopatra Betrayer?" Hel questioned as her raised eyes watched the two blondes giggling.

"No. A clone," Sarge informed.

"You cloned Cleopatra? Why would you do that?"

"We wouldn't," Sarge informed. "Mauser's little medical equipment popped her out."

Sighing Hel turned her attention back to Sarge trying to keep her focus on the important and urgent mission at hand.

"Sarge, we got trouble a couple levels down. Betrayers are attacking anyone in sight. It's turning into a war field down there. I need you to help me rescue the survivors."

"Oh time to kick some Betrayer ass!" Cleopatra's clone eagerly said rushing in front of the dark haired woman with lust for a good fight evident in her eyes.

"Not for you," Hel informed.

Sarge joined Hel at her side and the two turned to make their way towards the exit.

"You're staying here," Hel ordered turning to look at each Cleopatra as she spoke. "Both of you."

And with that the two woman left leaving both Cleopatra's to place their hands on their hips in annoyance and pout and being left out of the mission.


End file.
